


Captive

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Rape, M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Captive

**Captive**

Colby awoke with the mother of all headaches, but he soon realised that that was the least of his problems.  Trying to move, he discovered he was bound, hand, foot and naked, to a bed.  Trying the restraints, he groaned.  They were too tight.  He had no hope of escaping from them himself.  Footsteps approached.

“Good to see you’re awake now, Granger.  We can have some fun.”  King.  Colby tried to think, but his mind was too foggy.  All he could recall was that he was going fishing.

“What are you doing?” Colby croaked through his dry throat and mouth.  “Where am I?”

King straddled Colby’s hips.  “I’m gonna make you mine.  After I finish with you, you’re never gonna want sex from anyone else again.  EVER.”  King squeezed Colby’s cock.

“No!” Colby shouted.

King smiled.  “No point doing that.”  He stroked his knuckles down Colby’s cheek.  “There’s no-one to hear you except for me.  No Don Eppes coming to your rescue.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I can.”  King’s answer stunned Colby.  He had expected something, anything, but not that.  “Now I have some stuff to get...”

*****

Colby lay there.  There was nothing he could do but lie there.  He could hear King, whistling, in another room.  His mind raced – how long until he would be missed?  He wasn’t due back to work for a week.  Would his car be found?  Don wouldn’t try to contact him as he had said he was leaving his phone at home.

King returned to the room.  He had stripped to his boxers.  Under different circumstances Colby might have been attracted to him, but not like this.  Never like this.

Placing some candles and a lighter on the table, King turned to Colby.

“Try to relax.  You’re only making things harder on yourself.”  King’s hand moved between Colby’s legs, squeezing hard on his testicles.  Colby cried out in pain.  “You ready for some fun?”

“Please.  Let me go,” Colby spoke softly.  “I’ll not tell anyone.”

“Strangely enough, I really don’t believe you.”  King started lighting the candles.  The flames cast shadows on the walls.  Placing the candles in the four corners of the room, King returned his attention to Colby.  “You really are beautiful, Granger.  Is it any wonder I want you all to myself?”  King removed his boxers and straddled Colby’s hips.  He ground his erection into Colby’s.  Colby tried to struggle but was too well restrained.

“Please... stop,” Colby sobbed.  “I... I don’t want this.  Please.”

King placed a hand over Colby’s mouth.  “Don’t make me gag you.  I want to be able to hear you when you come.”

Panic flooded through Colby.  He closed his eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare that he would wake up from soon.  But it wasn’t; and the worst was still to come.

“Open your eyes,” King ordered.  Colby obeyed.  Their eyes met; King’s lust-filled; Colby’s fear-filled.  “You have such nice eyes.  Keep them open.  I want you to see what I’m doing.”

King leant forward, trying to kiss Colby.  Colby turned his head trying to avoid it, not wanting King on him.  Gripping Colby’s head firmly, King kissed Colby, forcing his tongue between Colby’s lips, entering his mouth.  A gasped sob escaped Colby; tears formed in his eyes; his body started to shudder.

Breaking the kiss, King sat back on his heels.  “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Yes,” Colby sobbed.  “Please.  Let me go.”

“Why would I want to do that?” King queried.  “I’ve not finished with you.”  Grinding his crotch into Colby’s he continued.  “I’m gonna mark you as mine; brand you; cut you...”

King was cut off mid-sentence; a red mist formed in the air around him.  He fell sideways off the bed.

Colby was showered in blood, bone fragments, brain... It took him a moment to realise what had happened.  Relief over took him.  He was going to be rescued.


End file.
